Are You True?
"Are You True?" is the third episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 3rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on October 7, 2003. Frustrated by Lucas' growing popularity at school, Nathan searches for Lucas' weak spot, and finds it in Haley. Meanwhile, Peyton is furious with Lucas for submitting her drawings to the local newspaper without her knowledge. Karen faces her past and Brooke lets her feelings for Lucas be known. __TOC__ Synopsis Its the final seconds of the latest highschool basketball game and both Scott brothers are on the court. Nathan Scott takes a shot and misses forcing Lucas Scott to earn his place on the team by scoring the winning point of the game. The crowd goes wild with cheers for Lucas as the game draws to an end. After the game, Nathan sees his Dad, Dan Scott who isn't happy with his performance and tells him he needs to do better. As this is happening, Lucas' mom, Karen Roe, is approached by Tim's step mother and invites her to join the group that the team's mothers have created called boosters. Karen is a bit reluctant at first but decides that she might go and join the group in their next meeting. When returning to his car after a successful win, Lucas finds Brooke in the bake of his car, naked. Lucas is shocked and tries to get Brooke to put on some clothes. Brooke asks Lucas if he felt that his life was going to change for good once he scored that final point. Whitey then knocks on the car window and Brooke hides in the back seat. Whitey tells Lucas that he played well tonight and also that he has a naked girl in the back of his car, much to Lucas' embarrasment. Refraining from any relations with Brooke, Lucas gets Brooke to get dressed and he drives her home.Nathan and Peyton are spending time in Peyton's room. Nathan notices a difference but can't figure out what, (in the previous episode, The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most, Peyton rips her out down due to her thinking it is not good enough) this shows Peyton the lack of interest Nathan has in her art, unlike the interest shown by Lucas. It's the week of the burning boat where people from all over Tree Hill burn something from their past to forget about it and start anew. Lucas and Haley decide to go together so Haley rings her home and leaves her full name, showing a distant relationship between her and her parents. At the burning boat, Lucas is congratulated by everyone he passes. Then a student of Haley comes up to them and congratulates her on him getting a B+, showing how good she is at tutoring. Brooke, Nathan and Peyton are also at the burning boat where Brooke talks about how much she likes Lucas, Nathan watches Haley and Peyton goes over to Lucas and tells him to stay out of her business and tells him Thud rung her about her art. The following day, Lucas is in the shower after practice and Nathan and the team steal his clothes. Lucas is then forced to go round the school corridors with basketballs covering him, Whitey then walks round the corner and sees Lucas calling him 'ballboy' he tells him to go into his office. In practice, Nathan is told to play offence, much to his dislike and Lucas will replace his position of shooting guard. Returning home, Nathan is confronted by Dan telling him to do better, we then find out that Dan is doing this to prevent him from ending up in a dead end job and for him to be happy. Dan inspires Nathan to keep playing but in order to get his position back he has to play dirty, by attacking Lucas' weaknesses. The next day, Lucas finds his locker drenched with water, obviously by the team and forces Lucas to begin hating his lifestyle again. Meanwhile, Nathan tells Tim he has a back up plan if the current tricks aren't forcing Lucas off the team. He goes in the tutor centre and asks for help off Haley. Haley refuses and won't help him. Continuing his plan, Nathan shows Haley a paper he failed pressuring Haley to feel guilty for not tutoring him. Peyton goes to Thud in order to begin her cartoon strip but she is told she needs to make it happier with stereotypical characters, Peyton agrees reluctantly. Returning home, Peyton is told by Brooke that she's after Lucas for a non drama boyfriend, someone not anything like her and Nathan, considering her relationship. Karen goes to the meeting with the mothers of the team. She ends up in an argument when the team, except Lucas, are referred to 'as the good ones,' the argument sparks Karen to call the captain a bitch and storm out. At the river court, Lucas finds the court trashed by Nathan and the team. He then sees Peyton and tells her it is a mistake not to do the art column. Peyton thanks Lucas and then when asked why she stays with Nathan, sge says because he sometimes it is good. Haley is later working at the cafe. The phone rings and Haley picks up, only to be talking to Nathan who has found her number. Haley hangs up and Karen begins questionning her about who it was. Haley tells Karen that she has been asked to tutor 'a boy' who is bad and doesn't know what to do. Unaware of the full situation, Karen encourages Haley to tutor Nathan. At the garage, Jake comes to the garage and tells Lucas to take the high road and the team will eventually give in, but Lucas later confides in Haley telling her he is sick of the whole new lifestyle. He tells Haley that Nathan will always be in control until someone stops him. On his way to meet Haley at the cinemas, Lucas is kidnapped by the team. They throw him in the van and drive him into the middle of nowhere. Powerless, Lucas is thrown into a mud puddle and forced to walk home from the outskirts of Tree Hill. Nathan threatens Lucas and tells him that this won't stop and that he should leave the team. Returning home, Lucas is told by Karen to take the highroad, but Lucas has had enough and tells his mother he is going to start fighting back. On the next day of practice, Lucas is ignored by the team, the team will not pass to him and Lucas is forced to butt into the game and get the ball himself. After practice, Haley visits Nathan and tells him she will tutor him as long as Lucas never finds out and also that he leaves Lucas alone. Nathan agrees but as Haley turns away he smirks, showing a progression in his plan. The following day, Nathan and Haley meet out of school to begin tutoring, it is arranged out of school to ensure Lucas does not catch them. Nathan is late and brings food. In the food he finds a gift, a braclet, which he hands to Nathan and says to her 'Don't say I never gave you anything.' Haley takes the bracelet but then tells Nathan to study on his work, see her as a lesson. Peyton hands her work as it is to the magazine company Music * "You Own Me" - Sense Field * "Glad To Be Alive" - Low Flying Owls * "Apologies" - Bosshouse * "How Good It Can Be" - The 88 * "Shoulder" - Cactus Groove * "Hang" - Mojo Monkeys * "Silence Is Easy" - Starsailor * "Multiply" - Forty Foot Echo * "Stones" - Peter Francis * "You Dance" - eastmountainsouth This episode's title originated from the song Are You True?, originally sung by The New Amsterdams. Trivia Category:Episodes